custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 1
Willkommen, du kennst mich ja schon aus dem Lego-Club und du wirst noch einen bekannten von uns treffen: Jadekaiser, aber das weißt du ja bestimmt schon, freue mich bald deine Geschichte zu lesen. Das mit den Bildern ist gar nicht schwer, wenn du willst kann ich oder irgendjemand es dir erklären. Ich selbst habe schon sehr viele Artikel hier, um nicht zu sagen die meißten. Die übersicht gibts hier. bioniclemaster724 13:31, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ein Willkommen kriegst du ebenfalls von mir ich bin IgnikaNuva aber die meisten nennen mich nur Kailani(obwohl eigentlich nur Jadekaiser und Bioniclemaster xD)ich habe auch schon einige,mehrer Artikel hier und arbeite grad mit Jadekaiser(er und ich haben meine uns seine miteinander verbunden)an Vallley of the Mangai 2 und Die Kaiser Garde...ich freue ,mich ebenfalls auf deine geschichte IgnikaNuva5294(Kailani) Danke! Ich bedanke mich bei euch beiden. Die Geschichte von Bioniclemaster hab ich schon gelesen, sie ist super! Ich werde mich auch noch für die anderen einsetzen, bzw. werde die Geschichten lesen, aber ich werde auch bei mir arbeiten, das dauert lange, es sind über 60 Charaktere eingebaut. Aber es sind nur 8 selbstgebaut... Skorpi63 Danke sehr, welche Geschichte hast du von mir gelesen? Also du hast 60 Charaktere, wow respekt ich schaffe das nicht, in meinem Team sind 5 Toa und das ist mir schon zu viel, deshalb bleibt einer auf Kanoya. Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall deine Geschichte durchlesen. bioniclemaster724 18:59, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe alles gelesen, rund um Tuyet´s Reise. Ach ja, ich zähl´ noch mal nach. Skorpi63 Oh, cool hast du schon Artikel veröffentlicht? bioniclemaster724 19:03, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ne, nur die Einleitung. Ich werde nochmal den Namen überdenken, aber der Matoraner bekommt erst die Hauptrolle, am Anfang kommt er noch nicht so vor. Ach so, es gibt mindestens 57 Charaktere. Skorpi63 Wie ist der Titel jetzt? bioniclemaster724 19:12, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß es noch nicht. Er wird so bleiben bis ich einen neuen weiß. Ich mach´ mich mal an die Arbeit... Skorpi63 Hallo Skorpi63, herzlich willkommen. Freue mich auch schon riesig auf deine Geschichte. 60 Charaktere verdient echt respekt. Jadekaiser Oh, hi Jadekaiser! Ich werde mir deine Geschichte bald durchlesen, sie ist aber ewig lang! Ach ja, es sind fast 60 aber is´ egal, oder!? Aber es sind nur 8 oda so selbst gebaut... Skorpi63 Ich habe auch erst 8 Charaktere deren Profil feststeht. 5 Andere baue ich paralel zum Geschichts verlauf auf. Gorast und Krika werden keines bekommen obwohl sie Spione des Rates in meiner Geschichte sind. Jadekaiser Ich habe auch ein paar Organisationen, und es bekommt kein Bionicle-Set einen neuen Körper, nur 5 Matoraner werden zu Toa, dann habe ich noch Tuyet und ein Matoraner (+Toa). Skorpi63 Fertige Organisationen sind in meiner Geschichte: Der Geheime Rat, die Geheime Gemeinde und der Orden von Mata Nui Organisationen in Arbeit: Die Kaiser Garde, die Dumak ( Turaga Dume und die Vahki Garde ) Jadekaiser Ja, ein paar Begriffe habe ich mir vor ein paar tagen durchgelesen, bald werde ich mir die Geschichte durchlesen, ich freu mich schon, das wird cool! xD Skorpi63 Jadekaiser´s Geschichte ist wirklich cool, hab mir das meiste schon durchgelesen. bioniclemaster724 11:27, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du musst dir deine Artikel selbst überlegen, das ist das fan-fiction wiki, da darfst du nur selbst erfundene Artikel schreiben. bioniclemaster724 13:31, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde dich gerne als Takanuva einsetzen, das heißt ich werde dir ein ganz anderes aussehen verpassen, geht das? bioniclemaster724 18:28, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Takanuva ist cool, klar! Skorpi63 18:33, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ok gut, dann werde ich bald ein profil für dich erstellen. bioniclemaster724 11:56, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay, danke! Skorpi63 11:57, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Frage Ich wollte mal wissen, wie ich dieses Siehe auch:... Kästchen machen kann. Kann mir jemand helfen? In diesem Kasten kannst du darauf aufmerksam machen, welche Geschichten du schon geschrieben hast, oder die in direktem zusammenhang mit deiner Geschichte stehen. bioniclemaster724 19:12, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich, wie ich ihn einfüge, aber ich weiß es jetzt eh schon, trotzdem danke. Skorpi63 19:16, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab mal ne Frage an dich. Du hast doch Reise nach Olda nui gelesen, wie stellst du dir Kanoya vor? Ich meine vom Farbchema her, denn ich will ihn bauen. bioniclemaster724 09:52, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kanoya? Oh, schwierig ihn einzuschätzen, was für ein Element hat er, wenn er überhaupt eins hat? Er hat keins er ist sowas wie elementlos, wie Axonn. bioniclemaster724 09:56, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dann kann er ja praktisch jedes Farbschma haben. Was zu Elementlosen passt ist Silber, und zu Silber passt vieles. rot/silber, blau/silber, sogar grün/silber, schwarz/silber. Ich selbst mag immer das Farbschema rot/schwarz, aber das mögen nicht viele. Skorpi63 09:59, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich liebe rot-schwarz, so werde ich ihn auch bauen. Danke. bioniclemaster724 10:01, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kein Problem und viel spass beim Bauen. Skorpi63 10:03, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Werd ich haben, bei Titanen hat man viel mehr Freiraum als bei Toa. Kanoya wir vielleicht ein paar stunden zu bauen sein. bioniclemaster724 10:04, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) timmt, aber ich baue nie selbst Titanen, ich bin für den Bauch zu einfallslos. Skorpi63 10:05, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich fang immer mit den Füßen an, das ist sogar leichter als die Arme, danach bin ich so richtig im bauen und kann nicht mehr aufhören. Da fallen mir auch gute bäuche ein.^^ bioniclemaster724 10:07, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Meine Toa baue ich nach ihrem Profil. Zu erst erstelle ich ein Eigenschaftenprofil und baue dann die Figur dazu. So lange bis es passt. Jadekaiser vieleicht fang ich auch mal so an. Skorpi63 10:08, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist wirklich nett, schön dass dir meine Kreation und meine Story so gut gefallen. bioniclemaster724 16:01, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hey ein zweiter Riese wilkommen im Club:-)Axonnmaster 16:01, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bionicle Magazin Nr.33 Wann gibt es das? Ich weiß, erst im Oktober, aber wann genau? Ich habe nr. 31 und 32 verpasst. Skorpi63 18:14, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt zwar nicht genau in meinem Magazin nachgeschaut aber ich glaube so um den 16. bioniclemaster724 18:16, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, dann geh ich am 15. zim kiosk und geh jeden tag hin, bis es das Magazin gibt, der kiosk ist nur 2 Straßen weiter. Skorpi63 18:20, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich schau nachher nach und sag es dir morgen genau, ok. bioniclemaster724 18:34, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) vielen Dank, schön wenn man ihr angemeldet ist. Skorpi63 18:37, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das nächste kommt am 08. Oktober raus. bioniclemaster724 08:32, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay, danke, dann hole ich mir das nächste wieder. Skorpi63 11:27, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke das du einen meiner Toa in deine Seite genommen hast. Jadekaiser Es werden vielleicht noch mehr, aber ich habe eben das alles geschrieben, da habe ich keine Lust mehr gehabt, noch mehr einzufügen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich noch den anderen bima und ein paar mehr drauf nehmen, ist nämlich im unteren Bereich so leer. Skorpi63 14:53, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) und was sagst du zu deinem ersten Auftritt?Axonnmaster 15:50, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hast du das zweite Kapitel geschrieben? Im ersten wird ja nur über mich gesprochen, und das war gut! Skorpi63 16:00, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) wie meinst du zweites Kapitel ich bin erst bei nummer 1Axonnmaster 16:05, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das meinte ich. Skorpi63 16:41, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh wow, du hast alle Bionicle Figuren. (Ich werde richtig neidisch mit meinen 135) Und auch noch voll sammlerstücke, wie Onepu der ist in Deutschland voll selten. bioniclemaster724 17:35, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin halt ein Freak... xD Skorpi63 17:36, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) juhuu ich hab mir grad den Jetrax t6 bestellt Kailani 19:41 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Yeah, ich bekomme ihn spätestens an Weinachten. Skorpi63 17:45, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich kaufe ihn mir ende monat. bioniclemaster724 18:47, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Deine Seite Würdest du auch meinen Toa Igin und meine Tuyet auf deine Seite setzten. Jadekaiser Ps. Ich überlege Gerade auch dich in meiner Geschichte ein zubauen. Als was würdest du gerne erscheinen? Toa? Matoraner oder Rahi? Hab ich Tuyet noch nicht? Tut mir leid, ändere ich sofort. (Und Igni auch) In der Geschichte wäre ich gerne ein Toa, du kannst mich, wenn du willst, auch als Feind einbauen. Skorpi63 20:32, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Werde schauen was für einen Toa ich noch aus meinem Restbestand bauen kann. Ich denke mal das du ein Toa des Eises wirst und auch ein guter bist. Du wirst zu dem Team von Titan Toa Axoma gehören. Jadekaiser Okay, hört sich gut an. Skorpi63 20:43, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn Takanuva wieder in sein eigenes Universum geht, wirst du der andere Takanuva (takua) sein. bioniclemaster724 11:34, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) hab dich übrigens in meine geschichte eingebracht als :Skorpion Kailani 13:36,12.9.08 (UTC) Krass, ich komme praktisch 2 mal in der Geschichte vor. Skorpi63 11:37, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh, danke kailani. Wie heißt die, denn ich lese im Moment "Im Schatten der Apokalypse" von Jadekaiser. ich heiße titan Kailani und Kailami-Nui bzw. Shadow-Kailani jadekaiser und ich haben ja unsere storys mit einader verbunden Kailani 13:43,12.9.08 (UTC) Hier ist dein Profil Scorpi, wie findest du es? Im Schatten der Apokalypse Toa Inika Skorpi Jadekaiser Genial! Skorpi63 12:10, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) respekt du hast dichselbst übertroffen. du bist nun endgültig besser als ichAxonnmaster 14:49, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wer? Wie? Wo? Was? Skorpi63 14:51, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Deine vielen Beiträge die story einfach alles ist genial und ineinander verstrickt 1+Axonnmaster 14:53, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, aber ich muss noch Artikel überarbeiten. Skorpi63 14:57, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich gebe jedem von euch 12 von 10 Punkten. Denn dieses Wiki funtioniert nur, weil wir alle hier schreiben. Jadekaiser Ps. Ein Dank auch an die, die uns diese Internetplatform zum Schreinben eigender Storys zur verfügung stellt. Kann ich mich nur anschließen, vielen dank! Skorpi63 15:36, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nathanael müssen wir auch danken, er hat dieses Wiki gegründet. bioniclemaster724 16:42, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) p. s. wenn wir so weitermachen überholen wir Wiki-Nui. Stellt euch das mal vor, als ich hier angefangen habe war ich (fast) der einzige aktive Benutzer und es gab nur 17 Artikel, jetzt sind glaube ich 3 Monate vorbei. bioniclemaster724 16:43, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt. Wir können das schaffen mit Wiki-Nui überholen, ich kann gut helfen. (Als ich gekommen bin, waren es nur 180 Artikel oder so, jetzt 316. Skorpi63 16:45, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Auch ich muss ihm danken weil dieses wiki total stark ist.Axonnmaster 18:34, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Ps:Wir überholen Wiki nui bestimmt Mit sicherheit! Jadekaiser ich dank Nathanael damit dass ich ihn in meine geschichte einbring außerdem können wir uns selbst für unsere "Kreativität" bedamken IgnikaNuva5294 18:38, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) kommt vielleicht etwas später aber alles gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag. bioniclemaster724 20:28, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, aber der ist 3 Monate her.^^ Skorpi 20:29, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Upps, ich hatte das Datum deiner Anmeldung und dein Geburtsdatum verwechselt, aber trotzdem. Meiner ist ganz genau 2 Monate her. bioniclemaster724 20:33, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Lol, aber mein geburtstag ist genau 3 Monate her. Wir haben beide an einem 14. Geburtstag (Ich im Juni, du im Juli), du bist nur ein paar Jahre älter.^^ Skorpi 20:35, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich gehe jetzt off, ich muss morgen in die Schule, bis um 4 ... Skorpi 20:54, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du Story meine dabei sein? Willst du in Die Rebellion vorkommen? Nathanael1711talk 16:52, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, wäre cool. Danke! Skorpi 16:54, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Scorpi. In meiner neuen Geschichte bist du einer der festen Haupcharaktere. Bist sogar ein Schlüsselträger. --Jadekaiser 20:10, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 20:10, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Cool, danke. Was für eine Ehre! Skorpi 20:12, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Der Toa Scorpi ist träger des Bronzeschlüssels und somit her der Bronzevilla, eine der 6 heiligen Orte. --Jadekaiser 20:15, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 20:15, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich lese es später. Im Schatten der Apokalypse war genial. Skorpi 20:17, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schön das dir meine erste Geschichte gefallen hat. Schreibe an der neuen erst morgen weiter, weil ich noch ein Antwort von Axonnmaster brauche. Schönen Abend noch ich gehe jetzt off. --Jadekaiser 20:33, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 20:33, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) also du empfehlst alle geschichten außer meine,is meine etwa so schlecht (im ernst?????) denn dann muss ich was verbessern und das muss ich wissen IgnikaNuva5294 10:22, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nein, ich habe sie noch nicht fertig gelesen. (Wollte ich eigentlich noch hinschreiben, habe ich aber vergessen.) Ich lese dann mal weiter. Skorpi 10:24, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) gut denn wenn etwas an meiner geschichte schlecht ist dann musst du es mir sagen !!!! ;-) IgnikaNuva5294 10:29, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bisher ist die Geschichte gut, ich lese sie bald weiter, jetzt mach´ ich an meiner weiter. Skorpi 11:01, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Keine Bilder In ganz Wikia werden keine Bilder angezeigt. Das Problem wird wahrscheinlich bald behoben sein. --Nathanael1711talk 13:22, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay, danke. Skorpi 14:22, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Was ist mit dir los? Schreibs du noch an der Geschichte weiter? --Jadekaiser 17:49, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe im Moment Umzugsprobleme. Ich kann nicht viel schreiben. Skorpi 20:17, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wo zieste denn hin? Nach Metru Nui oder vieleicht nach Karda Nui? --Jadekaiser 20:36, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du es so willst, auf die Insel Xia. Skorpi 20:39, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wo ziehste denn in echt hin? Und ab wann bist wieder voll dabei? --Jadekaiser 20:45, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich ziehe aus platzgründen 3 Straßen weiter (fand ich auch sch****, aber mit 12 Jahren habe ich bei meiner Mutter und meinen erwachsenen Geschwistern nichts zu sagen), und wir müssen die alte Wohnung noch in Ordnung bringen, Möbel, neue Möbel, kaufen, Sachen packen. Vorallem den Keller ausmisten. Wir dürfen am 1.Dezember enziehen, und ich werde c.a. an Weinachten wieder hier sein. Wir müssen jetzt schon anfangen, weil wir 6 Personen sind. Wenn du dir auf meiner Seite meine Bionicle Sachen durchliest, dann siehst du wie viel Zeug wir haben. Ich habe am wenigsten, und ich habe nicht nur Bionicle... Skorpi 20:50, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe auch mehr als nur Bionicle. Wenn ich umziehen müsste, kämen auch so einige Kartongs zusammen. --Jadekaiser 20:56, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Aber ich glaube nicht, das du mehr Bionicle hast als ich. Ich habe mir heute Vultraz gekauft. Skorpi 20:58, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich habe wenn überhaupt so cirka 30 Bionicle. Zuletzt habe ich mir Rokoh T3 geholt und nächste woche hole ich mir noch Brutaka. Ich habe wesentlich mehr Indiana Jones Sachen und Castle Sachen. --Jadekaiser 21:10, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gute Wahl! Brutaka ist einer meiner Lieblingsbionicle. Er sieht gut aus, und ist sehr stabil. Seine Fähigkeiten sind auch cool. Skorpi 21:12, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich möchte für meinen Geheimen Rat ein Titanen Team aufbauen, das aus Axonn und Brutaka besteht. Natürlich bekommen sie andere Namen aber sie sollen das 3. Team werden. --Jadekaiser 21:14, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Seite? die Widgets sind plötzlich einfach AUF meiner Seite! Ich habe es als Problem gemeldet, aber es wurde als "Behoben" gemeldet. Kann das wer ändern? Skorpi 11:35, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Stelle mal sicher das alle -Klammern mit wieder geschlossen wurden, dass führt sonst zu Nebenwirkungen. Dasselbe hatten wir schon einmal bei der Story von Bima. Nathanael1711talk 12:20, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe eher die Vermutung, dass es am Kasten unten liegt. Skorpi 12:23, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir war das schon, dann hat irgendjemand irgendwas gemacht und es ging wieder. Danke an denjenigen. bioniclemaster724 12:25, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wartet mal, ich probiere etwas... Skorpi 12:25, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe den Kasten weggemacht, jetzt ist es normal. Wieso darf ich den Kasten nicht platzieren? Skorpi 12:27, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Die Kästen sollte man grundsätzlich immer ganz unten platzieren. Ich schätze dass im Kasten nicht geschlossene divs waren. Bei Bima habe ich übrigens einen Wikia-Mitarbeiter informiert, der dass dann gemacht hat. Nathanael1711talk 13:03, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich schau mir noch mal den Kasten an. Skorpi 13:04, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) bei ich als Turaga hast du die szene mit iruinis tot zwar kurz aber sehr gut gestaltet jedoch müsste ich dich mal fragen : wenn du ein gutes ende machst (was nur nah meiner meinung besser wäre) wirst du dann gestoppt oder wirst du gut??? IgnikaNuva5294 18:28, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das verrate ich noch nicht. Ich denke mir gerade einen Plan aus. Skorpi 18:30, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie findet ihr die neue Startseite von Wiki-Nui (normal.) bioniclemaster724 18:53, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) P-E-R-F-E-K-T!!!!!!!! Aber du solltest bei den Nueuigkeiten noch "30.9.08: Besser, neuere, übersichtlichere Startseite" hinschreiben (Oder so etwas.) Skorpi 18:59, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schließe mich da an! P-E-R-F-E-K-T!!!!!!!! --Jadekaiser 19:25, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) du bist einer der hauptfiguren in meiner geschichte: Eine neue Welt "A New Hope" asl Turaga Takanuva(Eine neue Welt) ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus das du ein Turaga bist IgnikaNuva5294 14:54, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Dabei sein ist alles! Danke! Skorpi 14:55, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ich hab deine charakter fertig sieh ihn dir an : Skorpi(Die Legende des Lebens) IgnikaNuva5294 14:18, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Finde ich sehr gut. Die Farbe stimmt mir zu, die Kanohi Avohkii finde ich sowieso cool und die Idee mit den Zamorkugeln ist auch klasse! Danke! Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 14:35, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) kein problem ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 14:40, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich hoffe, dass du dir in meiner neuen Geschichte auch gefällst^^ Wenn nicht, bau ich solange, bis dir ein Charakter gefällt. Ich habe nämlich gerade meine Geschichte "Ein unglücklicher Matoraner" fertig gestellt. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 14:46, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Masken Artikel. Wenn du Artikel über Masken machst, die du nur nach Wiki-Nui verlinkst musst du nicht extra eine neue Seite machen. Es wäre besser, wenn du direkt von deiner Begriffserklärung dorthinleitest. bioniclemaster724 12:00, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß, gestern war ich schon halb im Schlaf. Nathanael hat dann eine Weiterleitung zu den älteren Artikel gemacht, das mache ich jetzt auch. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 12:07, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nein, ich meine du musst nicht ganz neue Artikel erstellen. Du hast ja alle in deiner Begriffsklärung aufgeschrieben, von dort aus kannst du sie ins Wiki-Nui leiten. bioniclemaster724 12:14, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Achso, das meintest du... daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich hatte es auch bei meiner ersten Story so gemacht, deshalb habe ich es auch hier angewendet. Wenn ich dran denke, mache ich es bei der nächsten Story besser. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 12:17, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) danke. Denn es wäre besser wenn es nur Artikel gäbe in denen auch viel drinnen steht. bioniclemaster724 12:24, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich ändere es jetzt noch, habe eh nichts zu tun. Dann muss ich auch keine Vorlage für die Kanohi Masken erstellen. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 12:33, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wäre erledigt. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 13:06, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wie macht man so eine Vorlage?Axonnmaster Schwer zu erklären. Damals habe ich rumexperimentiert. Ähm, ich kopiere den Quelltext einer anderen Vorlage, Im oberen Absatz kannst du hinschreiben wie die Vorlage heißen soll, und die Farbe. Da musst du nur kurz suchen. Dann gbe ich den Text und die Links ein, so wie sie sein sollen. Mit den Farben frag´ Bima, ich mache nur farblose. Schau dir mal ein Text von soeiner Vorlage an, gehe einfach auf eine Vorlage und klicke bearbeiten an. Wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, frag gezielt danach. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 13:13, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Was sollte das? Huch wie es geht doch, oder? Nathanael1711talk 16:49, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Es geht wieder. Eben ging es nicht. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:53, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe dich nicht gesperrt. Das war wohl n fehler im System. Nathanael1711talk 17:07, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wie kann man seine Unterschrift ändern? bioniclemaster724 12:09, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) du gehst auf mehr und dann auf einstellungen Kailani 12:11, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, genau. Wenn du so etwas wie ich machst, klicke an "Unterschrift ohne Verlinkung zur Seite". Dann kannst du den Link einfügen. Mit [[|]]. Die Farben kannst du ja bestimmt. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:24, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bei meinen Einstellungen gibt es sowas gar nicht. bioniclemaster724 12:27, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Das ist bei Einstellungen, Benutzerdaten, "Dein Spitzname (Zum Unterschreiben)". Vielleicht gibt es das nur bei Monaco Skins. Ich verwende Monaco Slate. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:29, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wie ändert man die Farbe? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Lhikan']] 12:46, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Warte kurz... Ich habe eingegeben: (span style="color:Darkred")Text (/span) Du musst nur etwas ersetzen: (=<, )=> Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:52, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Test. [[Benutzer:IgnikaNuva5294|'Kailani']] 12:58, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) irgendwie haut das bei mir nich hin =( [[Benutzer:IgnikaNuva5294|'Kailani']] 13:02, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ihr gleichzeitig eine Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite macht. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:13, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Test Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:15, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich kann das nichtKeetongu 13:20, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Was? Die Unterschrift? Schau dir mal den Quelltext dieser Nachricht an. Kopiere soviel du für die Unterschrift brauchst und ersetze es einfach mit deinen Daten. Aber nur, wenn du soeinen Stil haben möchtest wie ich. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:22, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) wie macht man keine verlinkung?Keetong 13:24, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC)(Axonnmaster) In den Eonstellungen, ist unter dem Unterschriftsfeld ein Kasten, den musst du anklicken, so dass der Hacken erscheint. Dahinter steht es auch. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:28, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) testKeetongu ([[Benutzer: Axonnmaster|Profil / Diskussion]] 13:31, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) test 3 [[Benutzer:IgnikaNuva5294|'Kailani']] 13:32, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) TEST die 2.Keetongu (Profil / Diskussion 13:33, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) jawoll danke,danke,danke²²²²²²²²²²²²²²³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³Keetongu (Profil / Diskussion 13:34, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Solltest nur die Klammer schließen, und eventuell eine andere Farbe. Ich kann das gelb nicht lesen. (Was steht da?) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:37, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Unterschrift Tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich nicht gut erkläre. Ich versuchs nochmal. 1."Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" ankreuzen. 2.Farbe einfügen, dann den Namen/Spitznamen 3.Eine Klammer machen mit dem Link zur Benutzerseite und zur Diskussion. (Optional) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:35, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ok letzter versuch [[Benutzer:IgnikaNuva5294|'Kailani' (Profil / Diskussion]] 13:36, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Das ist alles richtig, nur unter dem Eingabefeld musst du etwas ankreuzen, dann stimmts! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:38, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Meine neueste SignaturKeetongu (Profil / Diskussion) 13:39, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC)(Axonnmaster) mal sehen... Kailani (Profil / Diskussion 13:40, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kleiner Fehler, jetzt aber so:Keetongu (Profil / Diskussion) 13:40, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) na endlich und wie krieg ich den spitznamen noch fett Kailani (Profil / Diskussion 13:41, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ja Kailani endlich, du bist die bestexD'Keetongu' (Profil / Diskussion) 13:41, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Na also, ist doch gut! Bei Kailani ist nur die Klammer nicht geschlossen :-) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:42, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ich glaub jetzt is se es Kailani (Profil) / Diskussion 13:43, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC)